<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home is whenever i'm with you by unagis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973244">home is whenever i'm with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagis/pseuds/unagis'>unagis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you are like sunshine duration [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Bittersweet, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, mentions of the demon brothers - Freeform, spoilers start from chapter 15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagis/pseuds/unagis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you should feel at ease with Belphegor home and Mammon by your side, but there's something that doesn't feel quite right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you are like sunshine duration [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home is whenever i'm with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, someway, you felt that there was something wrong with the way this whole situation played out.</p><p>Watching yourself die was by far one of the most terrifying experiences you've witnessed during your stay at the Devildom. You were never this afraid when Levi almost killed you in a fit of envy after you revealed you knew more about the ending of TSL than he did, or when you were trapped in the underground labyrinth underneath Diavolo's castle running away from a giant serpent, or when you were near death after bringing up the fact you met Belphegor in the attic to Lucifer. But watching the life drain out of your own eyes rooted a new feeling of terror in your heart.</p><p>And Mammon—seeing him holding your body in such a panicked frenzy you never realized he could possess, completely <em>tore you apart</em>. </p><p>You woke up abruptly with a choked, strangled cry. The sheets clung to you, and it almost felt like you couldn't breathe. You kicked them off, squeezing your eyes shut tightly when you couldn't shake the image from your mind. That picture of red. Red. There was just so much of it pouring everywhere, staining Mammon's clothes, spilling from your lips to the floor. Belphegor's chilling laughter ringing in your ears from your place at the top of the stairs as you watched the life leave your own eyes.</p><p>It was too much, too much for you to take. Panic set into your bones, and you knew you needed to run—somewhere, anywhere—just to erase the image of you dying from your memory. However, your knees locked in place as your gaze refused to leave the gory scene. The deep-rooted feeling in your chest of having to flee, to run away like prey in the face of a predator, brought hot stinging tears of frustration to your eyes. </p><p>Your fingers trembled as you struck a match to light the candles by your bed. Once the room was illuminated, the sick churning feeling in your gut returned tenfold. It had started off small at first. There was an itching feeling at the back of your mind that wouldn't seem to go away. You played along for as much as you can, but there's the recurring idea that you didn't belong here, not in this timeline at least. </p><p>The room was not much different from the one you had back in the timeline you originally came from. There was a tree growing in the room, decorated with a few lanterns and a hanging candle display. To your right, by the wall, was your table and a few chairs, as well as a shelf full of valuables you didn't bother touching since you arrived. But this wasn't your room. It belonged to the other you, the you that was dead. That unpleasant reminder sent a shiver down your spine.</p><p>You can't stay here. Not just for this night or any more nights. You just couldn't stay anymore. </p><p>There's not a shred of doubt in your mind that the you here loved the brothers just the same as you had. The you from here shared the same laughter, the same fun and happy times with everyone. The you here also had a TSL showdown with Levi, they also had their bedroom walls broken when they ate Beel's custard with Mammon, they also were able to form a pact with Asmodeus just the same way as you had while running from Henry 1.0, and they also witnessed Lucifer and Satan swapping bodies to the point you had traveled to London to find the one witch that would reverse the effects. It was that same you that also fell for Mammon some time along the way, and that's when you understood why you couldn't overstay your welcome.</p><p>The chocolate lizard keychain that Lucifer had bought for you, Mammon, and Satan, dangled off your D.D.D., a reminder of the times you had left behind to venture to the past. You still haven't forgotten the look on Lucifer's face when you offered to go alone to fulfill Diavolo's task. You made a promise to them that you would return, and it was that same promise that you made with Mammon. You were to return home without a scratch or else you'll owe him ten thousand Grimm, or some other ridiculously silly demand like that, and that's why you knew that you couldn't stay in this timeline. Not when Lucifer and Belphegor still needed your help, and especially not when you left Mammon—<em>your</em> Mammon—behind. </p><p>Leaving this timeline behind was going to be one of the hardest decisions you've ever made because you already figured out which room you had to visit one final time. It was the room you had first landed in after your time hopping experience, the room where you could argue everything began, the room where you've stayed over so many times you almost completely committed it to memory.</p><p>Mammon's room.</p><p>It's quiet when you stepped inside, and you couldn't help but notice how much cleaner the room was in comparison to when you first were invited over by Mammon during the beginning of your stay. It seemed the you of this timeline also insisted that Mammon should clean up his room instead of leaving trash everywhere. The thought alone brought a nostalgic smile to your lips as the corners of your eyes prickled with tears. You had already promised yourself that you wouldn't cry, not here. </p><p>Quietly closing the door behind you, you took in the sight of this Mammon's room one last time. Soft snoring could be heard and you knowingly shook your head. Tufts of white hair stuck up in random directions, and you almost chuckled at the sight itself. It seemed that some things never changed. Leaning over carefully, you gently pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek before backing away.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mammon."</p><p>You froze in place when you felt his hand curl around your wrist, but when you glanced at him from where you were standing, you realized he was still fast asleep. He mumbled something followed by your name with a dorky smile before loosening his hold as his hand flopped back on the bed. Your heart twisted in your chest, but you ignored the feeling and left him behind.</p><p>Your footsteps were silent but they felt particularly heavy as you padded to the little upstairs portion of Mammon's room where the door back would be awaiting. With a heavy heart and rapidly blinking away tears you wished would disappear altogether, you softly knocked on the door you came through twice before opening it, closing your eyes, and stepping through. </p><p>When you opened your eyes again, you were back in Barbatos's room right when everything had started. The torches and overgrown tree roots give the room an eerie feeling, but you have never felt more relieved to be back. The demon who had saw you off on your task stood smiling pleasantly as if he had already predicted that you were bound to return. The emotions you kept locked in your heart resurfaced tenfold, and you brought up an arm to cover your face as your vision grew blurry. </p><p>"Ah, Barbatos—" you started, choking back a sob as tears slipped from your eyes. The warmth of Mammon's hand around your wrist still lingered in your memory. "—I'm back, I'm really back now." </p><p>"Of course," he smiled knowingly. "I did mention before that the door you entered would bring you back where you started. Now, I shall inform Lord Diavolo of your return, and we can return to the—"</p><p>You sniffled, shaking your head as you tried your best to dry your tears.</p><p>"... I'm sorry, but can it wait? I have to go. There's someone I need to see." </p><p>Without even waiting for him to give you an answer, you had already bolted out the door into the halls of the Demon Lord's Castle. Faster, your feet needed to move faster, and your legs needed to move quicker. Centuries-old paintings and tapestries blurred past you as you sped through both familiar and unfamiliar halls to the place you knew he was waiting for you. When you finally burst forth into the blindingly bright lights of the entrance hall, you skipped down the stairs two or three steps at a time. </p><p>There, at the bottom of the staircase, he was waiting for you. </p><p>"Mammon!" you shouted, tackling him into a hug that sent you both tumbling to the floor once you had sprung off the last steps of the stairs.</p><p>You didn't care if Diavolo was watching, you didn't care if Lucifer was watching, and you didn't even care that the rest of his siblings were watching.</p><p>Laughing as you held back a relieved sob, you buried your face in Mammon's chest to hide your puffy eyes. You practically glowed with happiness when Mammon regained his bearings enough to reciprocate the embrace. Around you, you could hear Asmodeus's excited chatter as he commented on your boldness and enthusiasm (both of which received passing marks from him, of course) and Lucifer's apology to Diavolo, who merely chuckled in amusement. However, you simply didn't care because all that mattered to you was this moment.</p><p>Holding Mammon tightly as if to convey the words you've been meaning to say and the fact that you weren't thinking of letting him go ever again, you knew you were finally home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the brothers in the og timeline are still waiting for mc to come home to them...</p><p>OR, twitter won't stop talking about this so i've cried about five times and felt a need to write to give myself closure</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>